Wool Pallet (Farming Simulator 17)
Category:Farming Simulator 17 A Wool Pallet is a type of Manufactured available in Farming Simulator 17. This Pallet cannot be bought; It is created automatically at the when the Sheep are supplied with , and will fill up with at a constant rate until it reaches 2,000 Liters. Wool is only ever encountered in Pallet form in the game, and its only purpose is to be sold for a profit. Manufacture The Wool Pallet is a manufactured . It cannot be bought anywhere; Instead, it can only be manufactured, by purchasing and providing them with to drink. As long as the Sheep have any Water in their , they will manufacture Wool at a steady and constant rate (based on the number of Sheep you own, and their current Productivity value). Each time the Sheep produce Wool (once every 20 minutes of in-game time, by default), the game attempts to place that wool in the designated wool area, which is normally found in front of the (its exact location varies from game to game). If this designated Wool area contains no Wool Pallets, the game will create a new empty one within that area, and immediately place the manufactured wool into that pallet. It will continue filling that pallet as long as it remains in the designated wool area, until the pallet reaches 2,000 Liters (full). A Wool Pallet can be removed at any time from the designated area, even if it is not yet full. If it is placed back in the wool area, the game may place additional wool into that pallet or any other non-full Wool Pallet it can find. Full Wool Pallets in the wool area are ignored; If the game only finds full pallets in the wool area, it will attempt to create a new empty Pallet next to them. If at any point the game does not find enough space within the wool area to create a new pallet, and cannot find any non-full Pallet to fill, new Wool will not be created! The Wool Area typically has enough room for 4 Wool Pallets in total. This will be reduced if the pallets are pushed out of their default positions, or if other solid objects are placed in the Wool area. Keep the Wool area clear of obstacles and the pallets undisturbed until you are ready to take them away. If the wool area contains 4 full wool pallets at any time, it is a good idea to remove at least one, to create more room for new Wool Pallets. Usage Wool Pallets have no practical use in the game. Their only function is to be sold. On the default maps, there is only one that will accept them: the . To sell a Wool Pallet, it is often enough to just take it to the Spinnery's sale point. As long as the Pallet is not too far off the ground, it will trigger the sale point and its contents will be sold instantly for the current market price of Wool. The Spinnery will accept as many Wool Pallets as you bring. If the Wool Pallet is not sold automatically, try lowering it closer to the ground. Transportation Wool Pallets are some of the lightest Pallets in the game, around 100 kg heavier than a . As a result, it is relatively easy to transport a large number of them simultaneously to the , and sell them all together. Careful driving is still recommended, but not as crucial as with heavier Pallet types. On the other hand, Wool Pallets are some of the largest and tallest Pallets. Stacking them on top of one another is not recommended, as they can shift the center-of-mass of the transporting vehicle (a or ) high above the ground, increasing the risk of flipping over. When packed together tightly, without any stacking, 12-14 Wool Pallets can fit on a single Bale Trailer. A can carry 2 of them together, if they are oriented correctly. Dismantling Wool Pallets cannot be dismantled in any way. Their contents cannot be dumped on the ground, nor can they be transferred into any . Wool can only be found inside Wool Pallets, and cannot be converted to any other form. Specifications *'Source:' (when supplied with ) *'Cargo Type:' *'Capacity:' 2,000 Liters *'Dimensions:' :*'Width:' 1.5 meters :*'Length:' 1.0 meters :*'Height:' 1.5 meters *'Mass (full):' 520 kg Gallery